memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Morn
Name: Morn Gender: Male Species: Lurian Born: Unknown Occupation: Courier Played By Mark Allen Shepherd Morn was a patron of Quark's Bar and his best customer. He is known to be highly talkative, and enjoys a wide variety of alcoholic beverages. Morn owns a shipping business that specializes in the transport of various mundane cargos. Lissepian Mother's Day Heist Morn was one of five thieves who stole 1000 bricks of latinum from the Central Bank of Lissepia in the Lissepian Mother's Day Heist. Morn deposited the bricks in the Bank of Bolias and stored the latinum in his second stomach. After the statute of limitations ran out in 2374, Morn faked his own death to lead his fellow thieves off his trail. (DS9: Who Mourns for Morn) Life on Deep Space Nine After the Cardassians retreated from Bajor in 2369, Morn remained on Deep Space 9, which was then under Federation control. Morn spent most of his time at Quark's, becoming his most reliable customer. (DS9: "Emissary") In 2370, with his freighter rendered inoperational during a warp core retrofit, Morn was seen evacuating the station on the last available runabout, the [[USS Ganges|USS Ganges]], during the short-lived Bajoran coup. (DS9: "The Siege") Odo saved Morn from becoming a victim of illegal search and seizure by a belligerent Klingon posse on the Promenade. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Quark even let Morn run the bar temporarily while Quark was on a trip to Earth in 2372. (DS9: "Little Green Men"). In the weeks leading up to the Dominion War, Morn went berserk after hearing Quark's prediction of the coming doom. He hit Quark with a barstool, and ran through the Promenade, screaming "We're all doomed!" He then ran into the Bajoran shrine, completely naked, and began praying to the Prophets for protection. (DS9: "Blaze of Glory") During the Dominion's control of Terok Nor, Morn took a trip to see his mother on her birthday, and brought an encoded message to Captain Benjamin Sisko from the resistance forces on the station. (DS9: Favor the Bold") In an alternate future, Morn ran Quark's bar in 2405, with the station under Klingon control. (DS9: "The Visitor") Personal Life Morn onced asked out Starfleet officer Jadzia Dax, who declined. She did say she thought he was cute. (DS9: "Progress"). Morn had seventeen brothers and sisters. (DS9: "Starship Down" & DS9: "Chrysalis"). Morn enjoyed playing dabo, but couldn't get the hang of darts. (DS9: "Accession") Morn was quite the ladies man, and was often seen with a beautiful woman by his side. Appearances *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Throughout. Before the series was aired, Morn was simply known by staff as "the Grinch". Morn was first identified by name and species in "Progress". *VOY: "Caretaker" Background Information Mark Shepherd almost never became Morn. Despite being hired for the role, the production crew accidentally left him off the calling list when they began filming "Emissary". By what Shepherd claims was intuition, he decided one day to wander onto the Paramount lot and see what was going on. Coincidentally that very day, Morn was to be filmed. Shepherd's contribution impressed the producers so much, he was made a recurring character. (The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) "Morn" is a anagram for Norm, the patron from the T.V. show "Cheers". In the DS9 episode "Who Mourns For Morn?", Mark Shepherd, without the Morn makeup, briefly appeared as the customer whom Quark asks to fill Morn's seat. Though he never spoke a word during the entire run of the series, it was an in-joke that Morn was incredibly talkative.